


Amateur Mistake

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Choking, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fingerfucking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: You're freshly hired as a chambermaid in the Vinsmoke household, and it is a baptismal on fire on your first day.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Amateur Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/gifts).



> Another commission for Alex~✨ Hope you like it!!
> 
> Also, this is my first x-reader fic😅 please bear with me...

You walked into the dark halls as you repeatedly fist your skirt with your clammy hands while tailing the head maid a few meters away in front of you. It’s your first day in this god forsaken royal household of Vinsmokes as a chambermaid. Your family has been drowned in debt for years, luckily, one of your relatives worked here as a gardener and recommended you to one of the employers to hire you.

  
The reason you were hired immediately was not just because of the debt, but because of the previous chambermaid who was fired because she messed up one of the Vinsmoke Princes’ bedroom. You heard from the rumor that she was burnt with an iron rod on her leg, others said they broke her fingers for committing a small mistake; not only that, the castle’s head chef, Cosette was mauled by the Second Prince with a petty reason to vent out his anger.

You shudder from the thought of it as you grasped your skirt even tighter.

“This way now,” the head maid’s voice echoed the hallway and you came back into your senses. You both stopped at a huge doors and the maid made a few knocks on the door.

“Milord?” There was no answer for almost a minute, and the maid took the initiative to open the door when a voice roared in the room.

“You wenches really have the audacity to barge into my room just like that?”   
A masculine figure appeared from the bathroom door as a huff of steam escaped from the frame. The man is wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his long hair rests on his side; odd as you may see him, he is wearing a goggles from his bath.

“I-I’m sorry milord,” you felt the maid tugged your skirt to lower your head for an apology, “We didn’t mean to interrupt—”

“You could’ve just wait for my call. That would save your asses from yammering here in front of me,” your head still hanging low, but your eyes were tempted to roll up and gawk at the prince donning into his freshly cleaned shirt and pants. You can smell his mint-scented shampoo from his damp hair and you felt your cheeks heat up for a second when you saw a glimpse of his perfectly drawn tattoo near his on his lower back. You were both standing still and never said a word as you watch him style his hair for a few minutes and puts on his headphones.

“A new wench?” he gestured his head at you.

“Y-yes milord,” the maid gave you a slight push at your back to introduce yourself. 

“I-It’s a pleasure to serve you, Lord Niji, I’m (Y/N),” you did a sloppy courtesy because of your intense nervousness in front of the Second Prince. You heard him scoffed at your introduction as he approaches you and lifted your chin with his finger. Seeing him up close made you swallow and twitched your fingers at your sides as he hummed and cocked a swirled brow at you. He lets go with a force, making you turn your head slightly to your side. 

“Makes sure she knows what she needs to do,” he left you with a warning as the door closed behind you. The head maid released a sigh of relief when he was gone.

“Alright, you heard him. Now let’s get started,” she then instructs you about the princes’ linen and how would they want their bed arranged. Each Vinsmoke had their preferred bed arrangement and Niji’s is a simple yet presentable one. The maid also added that he wants his desk and fireplace clean every day and make sure you answer to his calls when he do even when it is in the middle of the night.

Niji’s room is huge. Its walls were mostly painted in blue and white. He had a mahogany desk, a coffee table, a king sized bed, and a bricked fireplace paralleled to it. His windows were preferred to be opened framed with royal blue curtains.   
As you were cleaning his desk, you noticed something odd inside the slightly gaped drawer. Your conscience tells you not to look at it, but your curiosity urges you the otherwise. 

It was a pack of condoms.

You immediately pushed the drawer inside audibly and the maid suddenly turns at you in shocked.

“Be careful! You don’t want to lose a hand on your first day.”

“I-I’m sorry,” you exhaled deeply and shook your head to erase that lecherous box in your mind.

* * *

_That was a baptismal on fire!_ You thought. You have made contact and see the prince almost naked with your own eyes. He was indeed handsome with his muscular features and his attractive face; you wonder how beautiful his eyes are behind those goggles.   
It is now seven in the evening, and you thought that your shift has finally ended. You’re in the mess room and was about to eat your dinner when one of your coworkers called you, interrupting your meal with a sudden phone call. You stood up begrudgingly, and answered the phone.

“Yes? Hell—”

“Head to my room and sweep my fireplace, be right there within two minutes or you’re jobless by dawn,” the rapid demand finally cuts off from the other line.

You knew that voice. It was the demanding Prince Niji. You scurried immediately to the cleaning storage room and grabbed the necessities and placed them in a cart.

“Where are you going? You haven’t touched your food!” your senior coworker called.

“I have duties to Prince Niji!” you called back as your legs run along the hallway. 

“Phew, God bless that woman. She’s gonna need it,” you heard a voice echoed from your behind.  
The mess room was on the ground floor, and you mutter curses for mistaking several rooms to Niji’s.

_Damn this castle and their unnecessary rooms!_

You seem to be dependent on your first day here without any senior colleague to help you. A scientist even warned you not to make any ruckus behavior in the castle, such as running, but all you said was sorry and you ignored the chiding. 

You finally arrived at your destination, and your unladylike, loud breaths echo the hallway. You slump your body and grasped your knees to regain your breathing and you made a few knocks on the door.

“Ni… Lord Niji?”

“In here.” 

“Pardon my intrusion,” your shaking hands open the brass doorknob as you pushed your cleaning cart inside his room. The prince seemed busy on his paperwork as he is focused on a pile of papers on his desk.

“What the hell are you looking at?” you shiver at his direful voice, his eyes still focused on his desk and his hand holding a quill for writing.

“N-nothing, milord. Please forgive me, I’m going to clean your fireplace now,” your feet treaded on the carpeted floors as you stoop down to pick up the wasted logs and put it in a garbage bag and replaced the new ones. You started to wet a rag and dabbed it to the bricked frame and wipe off the ashes from its surface.

You felt discomfort while doing your job as sense that he was watching you while you work.

_Is he waiting for me to mess up just to be beaten up by him? Am I doing this right? Is there something on my back that’s dirty?_

Questions like these circle your thoughts— and you accidentally hit the iron rod with your elbow, creating loud noises on the cemented platform of the fireplace. You were petrified when you heard his chair moved, followed by his footsteps behind you, your hands were shaking in fright.

“Didn’t that other wench earlier tell you to you to do your best job?” he asked gently, but you clearly know that he is the actual opposite behind that masked tone. You carefully stood up, avoiding anything to knock off your surroundings.

“Y-Yes, milord,” you gripped your grimy hands on your skirt. 

At that moment you realized you were already thrown on his bed. The soft, cushiony mattress saved your belly from getting hurt, but that was uncalled for.

“P-please, my lord, I didn’t mean to—” you felt his weight beside you as he pushed your head harder on against his bed while grabbing a fistful of your hair.

“Shut up and don’t move, or it’s the iron rod that will be landing your ass,” you felt his hot breath by your ear with his hand still pressing on your head. You squealed when you felt your skirt was rising from your knees to your lower back.

“Tell me, (Y/N), what made you apply here for such a disgusting job?” his hand finally loosens on your head but still remains there.

“I-I applied here because I thought I could earn some money to pay our family debt, sire,” you answered bluntly yet you can hear your heart beating faster, thinking for the next events yet to come.

“Hmm, is that so?” you felt his hand clawing and caressing your ass cheeks with your underwear still on. You bite your lips from escaping sounds that he might hear. You know any damn movements, even the slightest, could kill you when in front of a Vinsmoke. You felt the hand left from your head and had your hands pressed against your back. 

He tugged your underwear so hard and you felt the cold air frisk the skin on your ass cheeks. “Surely, your parents taught you how to count when you were just a brat I assume,” he made you turn you face to the edge of the bed, seeing his face up close by the edge, matching your eye level. 

“Indeed they did, sir,” you replied meekly.

“Good,” he stood up and pushed your head again against the bed, “then start counting.” From there, you felt a sudden, stinging pain landed on your cheek when he spanked your ass with his large hand and you responded with a whimper.

“That wasn’t a number,” he tugged your hair as a warning.

“O-one,” you breathed and his hand made another landing with the other cheek. 

“Two!” 

“I said count, I did not say shout. God! How could they hire a dumbass wench like you here?” he grunted softly, and you made a hunch that he just rolled his eyes beneath those goggles from that reaction. The following impact was harder than this one and he just hit both of your ass cheeks consecutively.

“Three, four, five, six…” you gasped and breathed for a few seconds when he suddenly stops. You later heard he was undoing his belt and you lay still as possible.

“We’re not finished yet,” he reminded you when the thin leather finally hits your heated skin, you squealed and continued your counting, 

“… S-seven.”

You heard the belt whistle into the air and braced yourself from the impact and it finally landed again on your ass. 

“Eight, nine, ten…” tears were finally forming around your eyes from the pain. Niji chuckled when he heard your light sniffles on his lovely bed.

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen— Hngh!” you fisted your hands behind and your legs lifted voluntarily, and the prince caught one of them as he used it to flip you over. You hissed in pain because your ass still hurt from the excessive spanking. The fabric of the sheets didn’t help either because they were brushing against your skin.

He gave you no time to rest when he suddenly made you sit against the headboard and spreads your legs and discarded your panties. His other hand secured your wrists above your head and his eyes locking at yours.

“Oh?” his hand reached between your legs as he felt your unexpected wetness, “So you like being spanked, huh? You dirty wench,” he grinned at you as his fingers circles around your clit. You tried to keep quiet as you bit your lip harder while closing your eyes. You recite your mantra from your thoughts to keep distracted form his movements, but it was no match for his devilish and seductive actions. 

His finger flicked your swollen clit repeatedly and he inserted two fingers afterwards that made you gasped and open your eyes. The simpering prince enjoys your reaction and his fingers moved from normal to a high speed. You can hear how wet you are from each pumping he did as sloppy noises escape from your flowing cunt.

“P-please… I’m…” you flipped your head backwards and your eyes rolled back as well. He forcefully removed his fingers from you, just when you were at the brink of your orgasm. You moaned in dismay as he crawled over you.

“Not this time,” he pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his rock-hard cock before your eyes. You’ve never seen a member like this before—because you are a virgin, until now.

He teased your entrance with his tip sliding and slapping repeatedly on you; your mind is hazy and he finally slid in without warning. He groaned at your tightness and warmth wrapping his member inside you; he pulled out and he scoffed when he saw blood flowing out from you.

“For real?” he laughed, “It’s been a while since I’ve fucked a virgin. Even some of the wenches here in this castle ain’t virgins anymore when I tried and fucked them.”  
He had done this to his employees here? You grimaced at the thought as tears rolled down from your eyes.

“Hey,” he squeezed your cheeks with his hands, “I saw that,” he slapped your face, "Don’t make that face here,” he slapped you again on the other salted cheek.

Niji once again enters you, but with added force that made your legs shook as his cock had reached your cervix. He was so deep and your back aches from the painful position. He was now caging you, with his hand clutching your wrist by the headboard, and the other wrapped around your neck, tightly.

He slammed his body against you as the bed is creating noises from the force and speed he is exerting. You struggle for air as he hand was still choking you; your eyes water and your face turn red as he lets go for a moment as you gasped loudly for air.

“L-Lord NIji!” you squealed as he forcefully inserted his fingers into your mouth to restrain you from speaking, but letting you moan in pleasure. He moved his other hand into your clit, pressing and rubbing it till your head becomes fuzzy and your whole body trembles from his touch.

“Please, let me c-come…” you pleaded between moans.

“Then do it, come you fucking wench,” he gritted at you as you came while his fingers still teasing your clit. He pulled away and positioned himself at your mouth while jerking off.

“Open your mouth, unless you want me to dirty your uniform and lose your job,” You begrudgingly obeyed as you left your mouth open for him, and he finally released his bitter and plentiful orgasm in your mouth, “Now swallow it.”

You gulped as you furrowed from the taste, it was neutral, but it was an uncomfortable procedure. 

You grunted as you tried to sat down and both of you put your clothes back on. You watched the prince returns back to his desk like nothing happened, and you slipped your feet into your shoes and chewed on your lip.

“Uhm, I… Should I go back and clean the fireplace, milord?” you meekly asked.

“No, I can’t stand any sloppy work from you anymore.” He dismissed you ignorantly as you lowered your head and bid him good night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested for writing commission, just DM me at twitter: @GestOPPA 
> 
> Thanks for reading~✨ Reviews are appreciated!!💖


End file.
